cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
SHIELD (alliance)
*TSC & DT ( ) |forumurl = http://shield-in-cn.forummotion.com/ |joinurl = http://shield-in-cn.forummotion.com/ |ircurl = http://irc2go.com/webchat/?net=Coldfront&room=SHIELD |ircchannel = #SHIELD |offsitememberlisturl = |statsdate = 20 May 2014 |totalnations = 19 |totalstrength = 157,247 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 8,276 |totalnukes = 26 |aidslots = 58 / 87 |rank = 120 |score = 1.14 }} Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division (SHIELD) is a small alliance on the Black team. It was founded on April 16, 2014. Overview SHIELD can also be known as: *'Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division'. *'Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate.' History * April 16, 2014 After the Disbandment of SNAFU and a temporary home in The Sandstorm Confederacy, eXcessium becomes the first founder of SHIELD. * May 18, 2014 SHIELD DoE and Notice of Joint Protection SHIELD Primary Directive I. Membership: A. Admission: Any nation meeting the following requirements will receive admission to S.H.I.E.L.D: :I. All applicants must not be a member of another alliance. :II. All applicants will be subject to popular vote and approval from the S.H.I.E.L.D Director. :III. All applicants must change their Team Colour to Black unless current trade circles inhibit this. :IV. All applicants must not be at war with other alliances members. :V. All Applicants must swear an oath of loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D and its Government. B. Ejection: SHIELD members may be forcefully ejected from SHIELD under the following parameters: :I. The Government reserves the right to vote to eject members deemed to be toxic to S.H.I.E.L.D, This vote must be unanimous. :II. The Executive Director may eject members proven toxic to SHIELDs Peace, Security or Camaraderie. :III. At any point, a member may, With the support of at least 50% of SHIELDS membership, Force the SHIELD government into a vote whereas the member posting the motion holds the 5th vote, This vote is by way of minimum 3:2 majority. C. Resignation: :I. Any applicant that leaves the alliance before 90 days will be required to pay reparations amounting to any aid received by the alliance. :II. Anyone wishing to resign from SHIELD must provide 72 Hours notice directly to the Executive Director. :III. Any nation that leaves SHIELD and a SHIELD managed Trade Circle must find a replacement for the trade circle. :IV. Failure for any nation to meet any of the above articles may face a maximum punishment of one time ZI or 28 days war. II. Governance: A. Executive Director of SHIELD: A permanent Head of S.H.I.E.L.D will be responsible for overseeing the operations of the Directors and any decisions made by the Directors can be at any time, Vetoed by him/her. :I. Further the Executive Director may at any time make decisions as he/she sees fit. :II. The Executive Director is the only one who may alter or amend the charter. :III. The Executive Director serves until such time as he/she elects a replacement for any reason. :IV. If a replacement is not elected by the Executive Director, the SHIELD Major will assume the position, Failing that, The remaining government will elect a replacement. B. Major of SHIELD: An elected position, elected by the Executive Director to act as a stand in when the He/she cannot fulfil his/her normal duties. The SHIELD Major is essentially the 2IC and will directly oversee the department Directors making up the government, Acting as a 5th vote in all matters. Unlike the 3 month term of the Directors, The SHIELD major is elected on a 6 Month term, Upon the last week of which, a non binding referendum will be held alongside the normal Directorship elections with the same parameters, this referendum will act to guide the Executive Director in his choice. C. Directors: S.H.I.E.L.D puts its faith in an Elected team of Directors to make alliance wide decisions by majority vote amongst themselves. A Director serves a term of 3 Months with elections taking place over the last week of the previous term. If a Director steps down on good terms before their term is over, they choose their successor, if ejected or no successor is chosen, the Executive Director will choose. :I. The Directors are primarily, directly responsible for the operation of their departments :II. Director Elections: Voted on by the alliance on the last week of the previous term. Nominations accepted 3 days before voting starts. The voting will remain open for 7 days or until all votes are cast. :III. Incoming Directors do not take office until 12:01 Server time on the first day of the new term. :IV. Regulations surrounding the election are adaptable by the Executive Director and will be announced for each election on the first day of candidacy nominations. III. Alliance Wars: A. War shall be declared on a foreign alliance or Affiliated Nation only with approval of the majority of the Directors, after consulting with Director of Hazard Intervention and the Director of International Intervention, Or by order of the S.H.I.E.L.D Director. B. Raiding is allowed on non-alliance affiliated nations only. IV. Policies: A. Raid Policy- Raiding is allowed on non-Alliance Affiliated nations only, As soon as a nation takes refuge in an Alliance, Peace must be sent by the SHIELD nation. B. Ghosting Policy- :I. Any nation ghosting on the SHIELD AA will be asked to either apply on the SHIELD forums or switch off the AA. If neither is accomplished in 24 hours the violator will be punished with ZI, 1/2 Infra, or 1/4 Infra depending on their disposition toward the Member or Director which asked them to cease. :II. A ghost may pay a SHIELD Member or Minister to remain a ghost in tech or money. This must be authorized by the Executive Director. Ghosts of SHIELD which have paid for membership will not receive broadcasts but are under SHIELD protection from raids, However not from previous grievances with other alliances larger than 10 members. :III. Ghosts may be exempted from paying if ghosting SHIELD to fight for it in a war. Ghosts may not declare war on another nation unless SHIELD is at war, and then only a nation in the alliance SHIELD is fighting. V. Internal Policy: A. Expulsion - All expulsions are final. These may only be served for intentional, detrimental actions against SHIELD. B. Censorship - SHIELD members DO NOT have freedom of speech outside of designated zones (swearing and friendly insults are fine). No Members of SHIELD will say anything that portrays SHIELD in a poor manner, or spread information that is private or sensitive at all, even to other Members outside of designated zones. The main point: Maintain operational security. C. ZI - SHIELD does endorse the use of ZI as a form of punishment to enemies. SHIELD's form of ZI will have the victim reduced to zero infrastructures until the end of war with said nation. D. PZI and EZI – These tactics are not to be used against any nation for this ruins the experience of the game for the victim, we do not wish that on any player of Cyber Nations and so it will not be used at all. E. Raiding SHIELD Member - Any person who raids an SHIELD Member will pay reparations double to damage done or be reduced to 1/2 infrastructure. Failure to pay reparations or allow punishment of the culprit will result in further war and a ZI order. F. Nuclear Policy: S.H.I.E.L.D has an open ended nuclear policy decided by the government in times of war, although it encourages its member nations to develop such weapons. VI. Amendments: This document may be amended by the Executive Director at any time for any reason. SHIELD membership may submit proposed amendments to the Executive Director at any time for consideration. See also